AG026
}} Turning Over a Nuzleaf (Japanese: コノハナ族の襲撃！ Attack of the Family!) is the 26th episode of the , and the 300th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 22, 2003 and in the United States on April 3, 2004. Blurb Ash and the gang begin to head back through Granite Cave so Ash can have a re-match with Brawly. Along the way, Corphish startles the same Loudred that the group ran into before. While fleeing from the Loudred, Ash, Brock, Max, and May get separated from their Pokémon. Pikachu, Silcoon, Corphish, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, and Lotad end up falling into a river and landing at the bottom of a waterfall. Treecko and Corphish almost get in a fight, but are stopped by Mudkip and Pikachu. The Pokémon set off to find their owners. Throughout all this, Team Rocket ends up lost in the same cave and startles the same Loudred, which sends them blasting off again. While the Pokémon are trying to find their way back, they encounter a mischievous Nuzleaf. Corphish slashes its leaf and Nuzleaf retaliates by making a very loud noise. The Pokémon soon find out that the Nuzleaf was actually calling its friends who slowly capture and cage all the Pokémon except for Pikachu and Mudkip. Pikachu and Mudkip try to reason with the Nuzleaf group, but to no avail. Team Rocket appears again and, after observing all this, decides to capture all the Pokémon, including the Nuzleaf. Meanwhile, Taillow is searching for the lost Pokémon and reports back to Ash and the gang when it sees them. Team Rocket captures the Pokémon using their balloon, but Ash and everyone arrive just in time to thwart their plans. Ash rescues the Nuzleaf group, who then hold a net for Ash to fall into from the balloon. Team Rocket is sent on their way by Corphish and Treecko teaming up. The episode ends with all the Pokémon happily playing with one another and their new Nuzleaf friends. Plot and are walking through the cave with some of their Pokémon to go get breakfast after a long morning of . Max asks to make some special stew, but Brock says he will only if Max would make a funny impression, which he does and makes everyone laugh. Meanwhile, goes into a tunnel and discovers a sleeping. Corphish pinches its ear and it begins to run around the cave in pain. It begins screaming very loud, hurting everyone's ears. Brock sends out , who uses on a wall to create an escape route. rolls out of 's hands and , , , , Corphish, and follow it. Pikachu finds Silcoon on a ledge. Corphish reaches over to grab it but knocks it down into the water with the rest of the Pokémon chasing after it. Pikachu has Silcoon in his hands as they approach a waterfall and land in the forest. Pikachu looks around to see if everybody's okay, but Corphish is stuck in a hole! Treecko knocks Corphish out of the hole and makes it fly into the air, landing with a thump, making Corphish very angry. Pikachu and Mudkip quickly intervene to stop the fight. Suddenly, Torchic begins crying, missing May, but Pikachu soon calms it down. Pikachu and Mudkip pick up Silcoon and walk off, with the other Pokémon following not far behind. Meanwhile, after searching the whole cave, Ash and decide that the Pokémon somehow got out. May is worried about Torchic running into a scary Pokémon. Max says that the Pokémon they saw was a Loudred and Ash looks it up in his Pokédex. Everybody heads outside to continue to search for the Pokémon. Ash tells his to search for the Pokémon. is also walking through the cave looking for the twerps when James says they must have lost them. They are worried because they are walking through the cave without a flashlight and begin to argue over who should have brought one. pops out of his Poké Ball and lands on top of Loudred. Jessie tells him to get off of it but before Wobbuffet can, Loudred wakes up and begins to storm around the cave, blasting Team Rocket off again. The Pokémon are all walking when Corphish stops to eat a mushroom. Pikachu runs over and knocks it out of its hands. Pikachu tells Corphish that the mushrooms are poisonous. Mudkip finds some Berries for Corphish to eat, but Corphish eats them to fast and chokes on one. Treecko hits Corphish and it stops choking. The Pokémon begin to walk again as a watches them from a tree. Nuzleaf plays a song on the Pokémon causing them to become drowsy. Nuzleaf laughs as they walk around in circles. Nuzleaf hops out of the tree and Corphish attacks it. Corphish cuts a hole in the leaf on Nuzleaf’s head, causing the Pokémon to laugh. Nuzleaf calls its friends over and runs off. Pikachu is determined not to let anything happen to the other Pokémon. As the Pokémon continue to walk, they begin to get picked off. Corphish is captured after it grabs some Berries that are hanging down. Lotad disappears after it goes to swim in a pond. Treecko notices the other Pokémon are missing but is also grabbed. Torchic sees some flowers and is picked off. As Pikachu and Mudkip are walking, Silcoon is grabbed from them. They notice two Nuzleaf above them and follow them as they run off. Ash's Taillow sees them running and goes to report back. The Pokémon are all kept in a big cage by the Nuzleaf as a fire gets ready. Treecko and Corphish both try to break the cage but to no avail. Team Rocket is watching from the bushes as the Pokémon are kept in a cage as the Nuzleaf want to burn the Pokémon to the stake. Team Rocket decides to steal the Pokémon from the Nuzleaf. Mudkip attempts to talk the Nuzleaf into letting go the others but Team Rocket steals the Nuzleaf and Pikachu. Pikachu uses but it has no effect, neither does the Nuzleaf's attacks. Mudkip runs over to the cage and uses on it. Their Trainers appear and Taillow uses and Forretress uses on the cage to break it. Ash has Corphish use on him to launch himself up to the balloon to free the Pokémon. Team Rocket laughs at him as Ash attempts to untie the net. Ash manages to get it untied and releases the Nuzleaf who jump to the ground. As he gets to work on Pikachu, James has use on Ash but misses. Brock says that he is worried that Ash and Pikachu will get hurt if they jump down from that height. Brock spies the net and calls over the Nuzleaf to help them hold up the net for Ash and Pikachu to jump onto. Treecko launches Corphish with its tail. An airborne Corphish uses on the balloon and blasts Team Rocket off. Treecko catches Corphish as it lands back on the ground, creating a truce between them. All of the Pokémon are saying hi to each other as Ash thinks about his upcoming rematch at the Dewford Gym. Major events * Ash's Corphish is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * The dub's title is a reference to the phrase "Turning over a new leaf". This was also used for the title of a previous episode. * In this episode, most of the Pokémon owned by the main characters, including all of their Hoenn starter Pokémon, remain outside of their Poké Balls for the entire episode. * This episode is featured on Volume 10: Mudkip from Viz Media's series. * This is the last season 6 episode to air in . * In one scene, says " ", which is also a song by . * This episode marks a rare instance in which recites their in front of only Pokémon and not humans. * When is knocked into the air by , it leaves a twinkle in the sky, like what happens at the end of 's blastoffs in most episodes. Errors * When Corphish uses on the cage, the bottom of one of its pincers is red. ** The same error happens on a Corphish in Which Wurmple's Which?. * When and are running from and waiting at the cave exit for their Pokémon to come, is suddenly with them, even though it wasn't there before. AG026 Error.png|Corphish's miscolored pincer Dub edits In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=נזאליף משנה כיוון |it= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=Nuzleaf पोकेमोन! }} 026 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu de:Endlich Freunde! es:EP302 fr:AG026 it:AG026 ja:AG編第26話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第26集